All your Fears Will be met by Brett
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. The Were and the Human have to confront their issues, when Brett asks Mason go on Holiday with him...


UFC 206 Predictions.

* * *

Pettis VS Holloway. **Winner** Holloway.

Meek VS Mein- **Winner** , Mein.

Cerrone VS Brown - **Winner** \- Cerrone

Swanson VS Ho Choi, - **Winner** Swanson.

Glory Kick-boxing Hari VS Verhoeven **\- Winner** Verhoeven easily.

* * *

A/N: Idea and words are Taken from Jack and Ben's "Top Six Gay Travel Tips" On the " **Our Swirl life** " You-tube channel.

* * *

It was their first trip Travelling together. Satomi and her pack had been travelling. After all the Danger, Blood and destruction, they needed a break. When Brett said he was going to a few countries for a long holiday,. He asked Mason if he'd like to come. As soon as Liam's name came out Mason's mouth, Brett laughed until he howled.

"No way is that Dumb-ass ruining our trip"

"But Liam loves sight-seeing!" Mason pleaded.

* * *

"Mason...Sweet-heart. **No**. Your relationship is so fucking weird. You'd take him to the toilet if you could" Brett said.

"Whatever" Mason shrugs.

On the day before the Trip and Mason has been ironing and packing. He's taking most of the stuff Brett's bought for him. He has never asked for the clothes, He always, always tries to give him the cash back. But Brett never tells him the price. And laughs in his face when he tries to give him money.

* * *

For weeks every dinner date has ended in an argument.

He can hear murmurs and someone walking up the stairs. He smiles as his boyfriend slides around the door in dark green jeans and a red crew neck that clings to his muscles.

"Hey...your Dad said you were having fun packing"

* * *

"Thought I'd better start now. I didn't want to be losing my mind tomorrow and making us late" Mason said.

He watched his Boyfriend hold up one of his shirts and start folding it, the way he'd seen sales assistants do in stores. Brett was fast. Within a minute Mason's clothes were neatly packed with room to spare.

"Wow that was tiring, what's on Television?" Brett asked patting the bed. His Boyfriend sat next to him and passed him the control. Brett turned onto UFC 206 Pettis VS Holloway. He was hoping for a Pettis win. But flashy striking and Taekwondo probably wouldn't be enough to put Max Holloway away.

* * *

"Why don't we focus on Europe first?" Brett asked.

"Like the United Kingdom, Poland, and the Netherlands?" Mason asked.

"Sure"

* * *

" _Hmmmm_..." Mason said nervously tapping Brett's thigh.

"What? You've had a change of heart now?" Brett inquires. He feels Mason shuffle away from him. Uncertainty causing a barrier between them. Brett can almost see his Boyfriend's words turn to ice in his throat. His brain is spinning, the silence is annoying him.

"Hello?" Brett asked.

* * *

"In Europe...I mean...everywhere...but it's going to be obvious when we're travelling to different places"

"What are you talking about?" Brett says.

"Travelling as a couple. I mean...do we pretend to be just friends? What about hotel rooms? The snobby receptionist Tiffy will be at the desk. You'll confidently ask for one room with a double bed...and she'll give us _that look_. We could even get chucked out"

* * *

"For that effort she'll get a law-suit. I'm from Devenford. Don't worry about it" Brett said staring at the Television only. He was almost getting excited by the Hoi Choi VS Swanson Previews, watching Hoi Choi's latest Knockout against Tavares, when he heard a whisper.

"And...then there's the **other** thing"

"You know I can hear you when you whisper. What other thing?" Brett tutts.

* * *

"You know the _Inter-racial_ thing. As a whole...in countries that are old fashioned. People can barely handle White cute Gay couples together. But I'm Black and you're White. For people with Alternative or Traditional views, that's a problem"

Brett grabbed Mason's hand and squeezed it. "Mason you're Black? I thought you were Japanese! Why hide this huge secret from me?" Brett asked laughing and Mason took his hand back.

"I've been looking up LGBT Discrimination, **smart-ass**. Look at these Guys" Mason said showing Brett pictures of hot Gay Inter-racial LGBT couples on his phone.

* * *

"Rebecca and Cara, Lebanese and Polish, Banned from a beach. Jared and Cody, White/Filipino and Scottish, went on a Holiday cruise and were treated like shit by the other Guests. And finally Jack and Ben. A Black and White male couple from the UK. They went on Holiday in Belguim and were harrased and spat at. A Guy actually saw them holding hands, walked over to them and **spat at them"**

Brett feels Mason leaning further away from him. Distrust and worry clouding his senses.

"I don't think we can go and travel together"

"Bull-shit" Brett said.

* * *

"Brett go by yourself...I can't do this...What if someone actually spits at us? Or worse..."

Brett pauses the Television. UFC 206 will have to wait. He pulls Mason in towards him by his hands and smirks with confidence.

"Mason. I'll handle it. **Nothing** bad is going to happen while we're on Holiday"

* * *

"You can't promise me that! There are people out there that just don't understand why you're dating someone like me"

" _Fuck them_. If a group don't invite us to a party, fuck them. If someone bullies you, or makes you feel like shit, I'll just find their car"

Mason cringes and sighs.

* * *

"Brett I just...wanna relax with you. I...don't want to get treated like those couples on my phone. I don't want to get shouted at, or beaten up, or spat at for holding your hand on a beach"

Brett lets go of his hands and slides his body towards him, until Mason's clothed arm is touching him.

"Mason if someone physically threatens you or spits or beats you up. Then **everyone dies" Brett says** harshly.

* * *

"Nice Joke Brett"

"I'm serious Mason, you're insane if you think that I'm going to let **anyone** let alone foreigners lay a finger on you. One person touches you, _everyone dies_. If I sense that anyone has upset you, _everyone dies._ If find out some drunk has taken your drink at the counter, _everyone dies._ Anyone budges past you in an air-port shopping Queue, _everyone dies_. If we're on the beach and a bitchy Brazilian model pokes fun at your swim-shorts, _everyone dies._ Trust me. Just let me make you happy on this retreat. Just believe me when I state that I'll protect you like my pack I swear"

* * *

Brett is pleading almost, whiny. Mason finds it cute.

"I don't trust the world, but I trust you. We can watch Pettis in action now. I won't bother you anymore" Mason said un-pausing the Television.

"What a _Pity_ , I thought you could model those bright Blue swimming trunks I bought you" Brett teased as Mason leaned onto his shoulder.

* * *

"No Thanks, I think when we're on the beach I'll wear your Lacrosse Jersey"

Brett laughed. " **No Way** in hell!"

"Awww,..why not?" Mason asked looking at him with jokingly intense eyes.

* * *

"You can't wear my sport-wear on the beach, but, you can wear **it in bed**. How does that sound? Brett growled.


End file.
